coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 181 (5th September 1962)
Plot Sam tells Ena he's in hiding as he heard the Walkers talking about the police. He plans to hitchhike to a friend's in Reading. Ena gives him food and shelter and tries to find out what the police want him for. Sam's disappearance is the main talking point in the Rovers. Jack tries to protect him by saying he was in earlier. Annie is upset when Len jokes that he's done away with his wife. Jack drops the pretext and tells the regulars that Sam has left and the police were after him. He shows them the newspaper report about the arsonist in Newcastle, while in the vestry Ena shows Sam the same thing. Sam denies responsibility but is afraid of being stitched up. Len breaks the news to Jerry. Sam tells Ena that he's left his wife. Ena helps him see that he has nothing to fear by going to the police. He leaves of his own free will. Martha spreads it around that Sam is a criminal. Swindley is disappointed that he has to throw away his article. The residents find out that Sam was arrested. A publisher writes to Ken saying that his novel shows promise and suggesting he calls at their office the next time he's in London. Ken thinks it's a polite refusal but Val's enthusiasm stirs him into arranging a trip to the capital. Len thinks Ena shopped Sam to the police and rallies the residents against her. They agree with him when Elsie works out that only the Walkers and Ena knew about the police. Martha advises Ena to steer clear of the Rovers but Ena ignores the advice. Confronting her accusers, Ena demands to know what's been said about her. Len is dismissive and insults her. Ena realises they all blame her and walks out of the Rovers. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield Guest cast *Sam Leach - Frank Atkinson Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Front room and hallway *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *15 Mawdsley Street - Yard *Gamma Garments Notes *Len Fairclough remarks that "Dr. Crippen had less provocation from his missus" than Sam Leach, referring to an American homeopath who was hanged for the murder of his wife Cora Henrietta Crippen in 1910. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode Concepta Hewitt (Doreen Keogh) is credited but does not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ena gives some good advice and is exiled for her pains *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,265,000 homes (2nd place). Notable dialogue Ena Sharples: "D'you ever believe I get tired of bein' blamed for everythin' that goes on in this Street, from blocked sinks to wives leavin' home?" Category:1962 episodes